


It May Seem Cheesy

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Dinner, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Dinners, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Introspection, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Jumin comes home to find that Sun-Hi has crafted an interesting surprise for him, inspired by one of her dreams from childhood.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It May Seem Cheesy

Sun-Hi couldn’t contain the excitement in her chest. She knew that giggles were just flooding to the surface as she waited for Jumin to get home from work. It took every ounce of strength that she had not to text him right away and let him know what she was up to. She had let it slip over to Seven, but he was always good for secrecy and she trusted that. 

However, it was a little embarrassing, to say the least, because she hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that out of the blue. Seven just knew when to push people’s buttons and when to get them to talk, and she would give him credit for that, he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. 

It wasn’t a wonder that he had been able to sneak past security in the past! 

That little trickster would have to keep his eyes open, though, because Sun-Hi wasn’t going to let him get away with tormenting poor Elizabeth like that anymore. 

That being said, she had a plan and she was going to see it through to the end no matter what it took because once she got an idea into her head, she would go for it and nothing would dare stop her from getting it.

Just because she was a nice girl didn’t mean that she wasn’t willing to put it out there when she had a plan. 

Jumin always humored her when it came to little things that may not have been too much trouble in the long run, but may have been a little, well, annoying to anyone that didn’t find her habits endearing. She had had that issue in the past when someone brushed aside what made her eyes sparkle. 

However, never from Jumin had she ever experienced that. 

He was always so very happy to see what she had planned for the next time whenever she told him that she wanted him to be home at a certain hour and that he should work hard so he’s ready for what she had planned. 

Jumin liked the simplicity and mystery of it. 

Most often, he knew that it would likely be dinner or drinks, but that mattered not. He always shrugged off his coat at the door and called out her name where she would meet him halfway to kiss him. It was one of the things that made her love him as much as she did. He was always so humble and willing to try anything. 

He was the same way when it came to his approach with life, honestly, if she thought about it. He was always ready to discuss things with anyone on any subject.

He was a man that thrived on the conversation and the intense emotions that went into them. He never pushed anyone’s buttons to feel powerful as many did during discussions. 

Rather, he sat down with them and listened to every single word that someone had to say before he expressed what he thought, or how his opinion changed as he learned more, or how he could learn to better understand a problem. 

Truly, a man who was willing to change and grow with his lessons was a man after her own heart. He would often say that she had been part of the reason why he was more open, more aware, and more methodical in his approach to others. 

A good luck charm who had shown him how to be a better man, someone that had given to him the answer to the question:  **What lies at the end of the red string** ? 

The answer would always be, “You, my darling, and I will be forever grateful that you are the one that was awaiting me all this time.” 

Her face would feel warm whenever he did that, or whenever he cupped her face in his hands and stole a kiss from her lips. 

Whichever action came first would surely be enough to make her forget what she had been thinking of, only to replace it with her thoughts of how happy she felt with Jumin Han at her side. 

She didn’t know how she ever got so lucky to have him in her life, but she would never look back or regret any of her actions that led her to that apartment and into his life. Call her greedy but she never wanted any moment to end when she was with Jumin. 

Sun-Hi had never utterly enjoyed the company of another person as much as she did with him, it was almost unbelievable. She wanted as much of his time as he could allow. 

She knew that he felt the same to some degree as there would be days where he would work from home just to see her from afar or days where he would call in just to say he would be a few minutes late because he wanted to make and enjoy breakfast with her that morning. 

They had a day like that not long ago, and she could still remember his messy hair, his eyes that held his smile, and that faint chuckle on his lips when he brushed his lips to her forehead. Not at all bothered by her pajamas or tousled hair, if anything, it seemed to make him fall even more in love. 

To Sun-Hi, those times when Jumin would put everything on hold just for her sake felt like she was the most important person in the world. She didn’t ask nor did she expect him to do things for her like that and he didn’t often spoil her too rotten, as she warned him time and time again not to make a big fuss over her when she preferred just spending quality time with him. 

She did not need things,  _ she just needed Jumin.  _

So, after she had spent her morning on the couch with Elizabeth, watching a few animal-focused films, she knew what she had to do and the idea was going to buzz at the back of her head like an angry fly until it happened. 

So, there it was, dinner prepared and waiting for Jumin to return in a short time, as she stood near the door, glancing at her phone to see when he would let her know that he had arrived at the gate. 

He did respond after a moment or two, as he always would, and she plugged in the code to give him the time to come up on his own. It only took him three minutes to travel from the entryway to the elevator, Driver Kim was always impeccable with his timing, and when the door opened with a soft click, Sun-Hi beamed. 

“Good evening, honey,” she greeted. 

“You seem to be in good spirits,” he said, glancing in her direction as he set his coat down and marched across the room to kiss her, as per usual. “I wonder why that could be, Sun-Hi.” 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Sun-Hi waved off his chuckles. She patted down his shoulders and gestured for him to head to the dining room. “Dinner is ready. I finished right before you got here, so I went ahead and set the table for us.” 

“Any hints?” 

“Jumin, it’s a surprise.” 

"Alright, alright. I'll humor it." 

"Thanks, honey." 

He played along with her antics, as per usual. She insisted that he cover his eyes and allow her to help him to his seat before he plopped down into his chair. She urged him to wait just a moment longer before she took her seat across from him. 

Jumin removed his hands from his face and adjusted his eyes to the candlelight that had been lit to lift the mood in the room. He paused, taking in the scenery and noting his there was one plate on the table of spaghetti and meatballs. Sun-Hi seemed rather pleased with herself and had already begun to smile despite herself. 

He raised his brow, pondering the meaning behind this surprise. This meant that she may have wanted to share an intimate meal but he had no idea if there was a special meaning behind it or if there was anything. Her face told him enough, that she had put a lot of care into it to make this for them. 

"I got a little carried away," Sun-Hi admitted as the heat began to rise on her cheeks. "You see, Elizabeth and I were bingeing films earlier, Disney specifically, and I thought it would be sweet to share a meal like the dogs from Lady and The Tramp. You know, a dignified rich kid dates the humble poor kid sort of thing." 

Oh, so that's what it was, Sun-Hi could see the cogs turning in Jumin's brain as he realized the purpose of her actions as she explained away his confusion.

His silence, however, made her continue to explain. "Besides, I always thought that it would be really sweet to do that with my boyfriend, ever since I was a kid, but it didn't occur to me that that was something I could do until I rewatched the film." 

Jumin leaned across their small table and took her hand into his own. "You're awfully adorable, I hope you know that, kitten," he murmured. "This was very sweet of you. That also explains why you sent one extra smiley face with your text." 

"Shoot. I knew I shouldn't have added that. Jumin, you can't be such a good detective. You've got too many talents already," Sun-Hi huffed with a pout. She used her free hand to fiddle with the plate of noodles, standing up to invade his space, "Say, aaaah, I may not have that many skills but I sure know how to make a good dish." 

Jumin obeyed, humming as the savory taste invaded his senses. She was right about that. Sun-Hi was pleased with his reaction as she pulled her hands back and took her seat once again. The two of them settled in contented silence, sharing dinner at the table as they always did. 

Of course, neither of them would ever admit to the others if they shared a kiss at the behest of their tangled snack, but they always would know the answer to that. Sun-Hi wouldn't forget the way Jumin smiled at her childhood fantasy and gave into her indulgence. 

Jumin had a heart of gold, and she was happy he was hers, and she was his. 


End file.
